


Jamais Vu

by Arithanas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: A strange omen was given to Inspector Javert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



Javert had stood between the trees of the Rue de la Barrière-des-Gobelins which faced the Gorbeau house for hours, but he could stand his ground for even more if the need arose. The back of his mind complained of exhaustion, but Javert shut the idea without any mercy. The price was at hand and he was not in the mood to let it go due to some minor discomfort.

Inspector Javert sighed, took off his hat, and used his coat sleeve to wipe away the heavy perspiration that anticipation made appear on his forehead. It was a strange sensation feel the sweat run when the weather was cold as it was that night.

“Never wish for a thing you are not ready for,” a feminine voice warned him, “For those who persist in pursuing sometimes lost more valuable things in the chase.”

“Go away, woman!” Javert growled and made a wide movement with his arm to chase away the intruder.

The woman stopped his arm when Javert was about to pull next to his body again. That woman’s hands were as quick as they were strong and Javert couldn’t stop her when she opened his hand and peered ad this palm with serious intent. Her got breath caressed his big hand and Javert felt how a shiver of revulsion ran through his spine.

Years of training helped Javert to assay the woman in one look, and old crone, dressed in threadbare clothes. All the signs pointed that she was one of those miserable beings roaming the streets of Paris in search for a crust of bread, using the old trick of palmistry. Javert’s disgust increased tenfold.

“He’s near, and he’s your doom and your salvation at the same time,” the woman said and Javert observed in horror how a thread of drool fell from her toothless mouth. “Go and chase him and bring forth your own death.”

Javert had enough of that claptrap. In a fit of rage, he twisted his hand and gripped the old woman by the wrist, her brittle bones cracked under his firm pressure, but Javert didn’t let that distract him.

“Enough!” Javert ejaculated the short word, packed with fury.

“You have been warned.”

Javert fixed his eyes in that face full of wrinkles and something stirred in his memory, something he had never seen in his life but recognized as if it belonged to him. The feeling sunk in his gut like a boulder, but before he could understand what happened, it was gone as well as the woman.

With a supreme effort, Inspector Javert turned his attention to the task at hand. He was a sensible man and refused to be scared by that kind of gibberish.


End file.
